


Cuddle Away the Cramps

by chalklandingplace



Series: Taiju Would Be the Best Boyfriend [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Multi, Other, Pain, Period Cramps, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalklandingplace/pseuds/chalklandingplace
Summary: POV: You're curled up on your bed in severe pain from cramps but then Taiju comes to your rescue!Note: Your nickname for Taiju is "jujube" (pronounced jew-jew-bee). It's an edible fruit and used as a play on the last syllable of Taiju’s name.
Relationships: Ooki Taiju/Reader, Ooki Taiju/Reader with Period Cramps (Gender Neutral)
Series: Taiju Would Be the Best Boyfriend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002111
Kudos: 6





	Cuddle Away the Cramps

“Little dove!”

You hear Taiju shout as he bursts through the bedroom door behind you. You’re in too much pain to turn and face him. He races around the room to your side of the bed. In his arms, he’s holding a heating pad, several chocolate bars, a bottle of Ibuprofen, a jug of water, a bunch of bananas, a box of tampons and a box of pads, your favorite tub of ice cream, and a box of hot teas. _You honestly have a cheat code to life to be carrying all that._ You smile at him, weakly.

“Hey, jujube,” You whisper, your cramps crushing the life out of your voice. He drops everything and runs to your bedside. Kneeling down beside you, he caresses your cheek.

“I’m so sorry this is happening to you!” He begins to tear up. Seeing you in pain makes him so upset.

“Don’t cry,” You say, wiping the tears from his eyes. “I’m not dying or anything, I promise. Even though it feels like it sometimes.” 

“What do you want me to do? I don’t understand what’s going but I’ll be here for you in any way I can.” Looking over at the pile of stuff he dropped on the floor, you point to the heading pad.

“Well, if you could plug in that heating pad for my back then come cuddle me and rub my stomach, that would help a lot.” 

“Okay, I’ll be back as fast as I can!” He springs up, quickly cleaning the pile he left on the floor. He disappears out of the room then returns a few moments later. He plugs the heating pad into the nearest outlet and hands it to you.

“Here you go. Now here I come to the rescue!” You giggle and thank him. Then he walks around and climbs onto the bed behind you, careful to keep from jostling you too much. He lays down behind you and pulls you in close. Gently, he rubs circles on your stomach.

“Why don’t you take a nap?” He suggests, softly petting your head. You nod in agreement, then snuggle closer to him. “I love you, little dove. I hope you feel better,” He leans over and kisses your temple, “Get some rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the other works in this series for more of our favorite himbo boyfriend! (And feel free to put story suggestions in the comments!)  
> 
> 
> This was inspired by "Best to Worst When Dealing With S/O's Period" by Sleepymima (it wouldn't work in the inspired tab)
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/791398679-dr-stone-x-reader-headcanons-scenarios-one-shots?utm_source=web&utm_medium=email&utm_content=share_reading


End file.
